A Werewolf's Luck
by vampluver19
Summary: When Isaac was younger he met a girl named Lacey. They fell in love, and on one drunken night were truly together. But Isaac wasn't lucky back then and breaks things off with Lacey. Years later, Isaac is now a werewolf and is shocked when he finds Lacey again. Lacey who is hiding more than her own fair share of secrets. Will Isaac's luck be different now, or will he always be lost.


**Hello! So I'm back on fanfic because I finally have time. I've written stories for HON and Blue Bloods and this is my first Teen Wolf one. This is a story that's been swimming in my head for awhile. It starts of when Isaac is younger but in a chapter or so will pick off to somewhere in season 3. Please give it a try and enjoy! Read and Review! Btw Disclaimer! I own nothing but my idea and Lacey!**

Isaac-10 years old

"Hi, my name's Lacey. Lacey Callin." A hand shot its way in my vision and my head popped up. My blue orbs met a clear pair of green eyes.

"Um. H..Hi." I stuttered out. I looked down at the hand in front of me and wondered why this, _thisbeautiful girl _was talking to _me? _

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She questioned as she took the seat at the desk next to me. She was wearing a blue and pink polka dotted dress and the only thing that I could think of was _wow._

"My n-names Isaac. Isaac Lahey." I knew my eyes were still large as I stared at her, but I couldn't help it. This wasn't the type of girl that talked to me. She had long, curly blonde hair and and such pretty lips. Lips that were now being pulled into a large smile.

"Well, Isaac, I just moved here, and I think we should be friends." Her hand was still in front of me, and after I stared at it, gaping like a fish because of her previous statement, she slowly moved it.

"I..You...You want to be friends with _me?_" Disbelief oozed out of my sentence. No one wanted to be friends with me. I was the loner that no one wanted to approach, and those that even noticed me only felt pity for me since my mom was dead.

"Yes, silly why wouldn't I?" Lacey asked, her smile returning. I looked down at my plastic desk, unable to respond for a second. Just as I was going to respond, another voice cut me off.

"You wouldn't want to be friends with him, because he's a freak." Jackson Whittemore's voice sliced the air, as he took a seat behind Lacey.

I felt tears blur my vision and looked down at my desk. I would never have a friend. The few people that were nice to me always got pulled away by bullies like Jackson. I heard the teacher come in the room, and faced the blackboard in the front of the room.

"Don't talk about him like that. Isaac's my friend, and if you've got a problem with that you can go complain to someone else." Lacey stated furiously, and my head snapped towards her. She took a break from glaring at the shocked Jackson and once again our eyes met, and her pink lips pulled into a smile. I felt my cheeks get hot as I smiled a blinding smile back to her.

I couldn't believe that I actually had someone that stood up for me. No one other than Camden, my brother, had done that for me before.

"Thanks," I whispered quietly. Lacey nodded at me before the teacher started calling attendance. There was something about Lacey that I knew made her different. Taking a peek out of the corner of my eye at her, I knew I had finally met my match.

Lacey-age 13

I kept glancing at my phone in my neatly manicured hands, waiting for Isaac to text me back. He had told me that his dad wasn't happy that he had fell asleep and stayed over my house last night. So, I had told him to text me after he talked to his dad.

That had been 10 hours ago, and it was currently one in the morning. Thank God today was Saturday and we had no school tomorrow.

_Ugh, Isaac, where are you? _I sent the text, not being able to stop the knots in my stomach. I should have never asked him to come over yesterday. I knew, _I knew _his father hurt him when he was bad. But I was selfish, and couldn't stand to be away from Isaac for long. He was my best friend, but he was also the guy I could see myself being with for the rest of my life. No, I knew I was supposed to be with him for the rest of my life.

Ever since I was little, I could always look at a person and get certain vibes from them. Sometimes, I'd even have dreams of people, and the dreams were possible future outcomes that involved the person. For example, the first time I laid eyes on Isaac I knew we were meant to be friends. Then, that night when I had went to sleep, I had dreamed of a beautiful necklace that had a heart locket and my name inscripted on the back. Latter that year, Isaac got me the same necklace for my birthday.

Along with those feelings, came the feeling that I had right now. That Isaac was extremely close, but that he was hurt badly. Which meant that instead of sitting around and waiting for him to text me, I'd have to go find him.

Happy with my new resolve, I grabbed my black coat, put on my blue toms, and slung a backpack with medical supplies over my shoulder. With Isaac I could never be too prepared. Luckily my room was on the first floor, so it was easy to slip in and out of my window. Another fortunate thing was that Isaac only lived a few streets away from me.

Closing my eyes once I got out of my window, I tried to get a feel on where Isaac was. I could tell that he wasn't on either my street or his street, so he'd have to be somewhere in between. Sadly, knowing him he didn't want anyone to see him, and was probably under some bushes in someone's yard.

After a short sprint through my neighborhood, I finally found Isaac laying unconscious under the huge shrubs in a random yard.

"Isaac! Oh God! Isaac!" I ran over to him, and put his head in my lap. He was breathing unevenly, but stirred as I pulled him into my grasp.

"I...Lacey?" He coughed, his eyes opening to meet mine. His lips jolted upward a little at the sight of me, before he winced and closed his eyes again. "Everything hurts Lacey." He muttered.

"Why didn't you call me?" The question came out rough, but I couldn't bear to think of what would have happened if I hadn't come and found him.

Gently, I tried to coax him into a sitting position. He winced as he sat up, proving that he probably damaged his ribs. Both of his hands were bloodied at the fingertips, and he also had a black eye and a cut all down one of his arms.

"We're going to get you to my house, okay? And then I'll clean you up there."

_We just have to make it there. _I thought silently.

"Okay, thank you." He whispered before I helped him stand up and together we started trudging the three streets to get back to my house.


End file.
